As computing devices have increased in capabilities and features, demand for data storage devices has grown. Data storage devices have been used, for example, to store program instructions (i.e., code) that may be executed by processors. Data storage devices have also been used to store other types of data, including audio, image, and/or text information, for example. Recently, systems with data storage devices capable of storing substantial data content (e.g., songs, music videos, etc. . . . ) have become widely available in portable devices.
Such portable devices include data storage devices (DSDs) that have small form factors and are capable of operating from portable power sources, such as batteries. Some DSDs in portable devices may provide non-volatile memory that is capable of retaining data when disconnected from the power source. Portable devices have used various non-volatile data storage devices, such as hard disc drives, EEPROM (electrically erasable programmable read only memory), and flash memory.
Flash memory has become a widely used type of DSD. Flash memory may provide a non-volatile memory in portable electronic devices and consumer applications, for example. Two types of flash memory are NOR flash and NAND flash. NOR flash typically provides the capacity to execute code in place, and is randomly accessible (i.e., like a RAM). NAND flash can typically erase data more quickly, access data in bursts (e.g., 512 byte chunks), and may provide more lifetime erase cycles than comparable NOR flash. NAND flash may generally provide non-volatile storage at a low cost per bit as a high-density file storage medium for consumer devices, such as digital cameras and MP3 players, for example.
In a wide array of devices, DSDs draw power from a voltage regulator designed to regulate a supplied voltage to a fixed level. In some applications, the voltage supplied to the DSD may be a convenient value such as 3.3V, 5V, or 12V, for example. The supplied voltage can be used by a charge pump to repeatedly store a relatively high voltage (e.g., 19V) for use in performing read or write operations on a programmable DSD.